1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety devices for electrical outlets, normally found in houses, to prevent accidental shock to individuals, especially children who play with power cords and outlets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs to attempt to protect the electrical outlets, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,510,745, 2,880,264, 3,204,870 and 3,491,327.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,264 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,745, outlet covers are shown which cover the outlet plates and are secured thereto by resilient clamps.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,745, the cover is engaged on a frame positioned behind the outlet plate and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,264 a modified plate is substituted for the original one on the outlet and the cover is hinged thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,807, a hinged electrical cover plate is disclosed wherein a new cover plate is provided having a hinged switch guard covering the wall switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,327 discloses a safety cover having tapered flanges on its sides that are slipped under the existing wall plate.
Applicant's electrical outlet guard fits over the electrical outlet plate and is held in place by a spring urged pin that is secured to the outlet plate by the existing cover plate screw. The guard is easily removed by an adult, yet being difficult for a child to remove, thus preventing accidental shock.